A laundry dryer with a carbon contact is described in EP 1 770 201 A1. In order to accommodate a laundry drum with the largest possible radius in the housing of a laundry dryer, no components are placed above or below the vertical axis of the laundry drum that would hinder a maximum utilization of the volume. In this design, the carbon contact holder assembly is mounted obliquely with respect to a reference plane of the laundry drum extending vertically or horizontally, which makes it possible to accommodate the carbon contact holder assembly in a free space of the laundry dryer volume. The drawing shows an arrangement of the carbon contact holder assembly in the lower side area of the laundry drum. A carbon contact holder assembly that is suitable for such an arrangement is described in European Patent Application EP 1 626 479 B1, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
German patent specification DE 44 37 635 C2 shows a support for the carbon contact holder assembly that is attached to a supporting structure of the housing by means of screwed connections. The carbon contact holder assembly is configured to receive two carbon contacts that are insulated with respect to each other and that are positioned in the upper side area of the laundry drum. This has the advantage that, if maintenance is needed, the carbon contacts are arranged so as to be easily accessible in the housing. A screwed connection is provided in order to securely attach the carbon contact holder assembly to the supporting structure of the housing. However, this embodiment has the drawback that, when the support is mounted, the tightening of the screws can cause the carbon contacts to shift with respect to the sliding contact strips on the circumference of the drum. This results in residual moisture measurements that are incorrect or altogether absent. Another drawback of this configuration relates to the layout of the flexible leads to the carbon contacts, which increases the assembly effort needed for the carbon contact holder assembly.
German patent application DE 10 2006 005 786 A1 describes a laundry dryer in which the receptacle for the carbon contacts or the supporting part for them is mounted on the attachment section by means of a swiveling and spring-loaded lever. Due to the many moving parts, this construction is complicated, and a precise positioning has to be ensured during the assembly. Furthermore, it can happen that, over the course of time, the contact carbons diverge from their prescribed course if the lever hinges are worn out.